The Finn and Fionna Factor
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: What will happen when Finn and Fionna mysteriously meet from being sucked in a portal? What will also happen when Fionna is afraid of the dark and there are only two bedrooms? SHE HAS TO SLEEP WITH FINN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!


I do _NOT_ own Adventure Time with Finn or Jake or any of the characters, I'm not Pen Ward.

Finn sat lazily on the couch, bored out of his mind while Jake was out with Lady Rainicorn and their babies. What to do what to do he wondered. Then suddenly a portal appeared on the wall and he jumped, startled. "WHOA! WHAT THE HAIRY FUDGE BALLS?!" he shouted and then screamed as the portal sucked him up inside with a _slurp_.

Five minutes later…BMO comes out with hot chocolate. "Finn, where are you – I made hot chocolate? Finn, Ffffiiinnnn…hello?" he shrugs and sits down on the couch, playing himself and sipping his beverage.

Meanwhile…

Finn yelled as he dropped flat on his butt, landing on something, cushioning his fall from the mysterious portal. There's a scream beneath him as he's pushed off.

Finn looks back at whatever he landed on. It's a girl who looks almost completely like him. She has blond hair, wearing a white bunny hat and a blue t-shirt, with a green backpack and dark blue shorts – his exact outfit.

"Whoa, what in the land of Ooo?!" he shouts, flailing backwards. She says the same thing and they both gasp out of surprise and confusion.

"Who are you?!" they yell. "Me first, I'm Fionna and you are…?"

"I'm Finn and where are we?"

"I don't know I was hoping you would be able to tell me." Finn sighs and looks around the dimly lit room, it looks like a house of some kind. "I'm guessing this is where our two worlds meet huh?" Finn asks, and Fionna nods in agreement. They both draw out their swords and nod to go 'explore their new surroundings.

Finn and Fionna go back to back and creep around the house until finding two bedrooms side by side in one hallway upstairs. Fionna takes the one with pink walls, hating the color, and Finn takes the blue one – much to his satisfaction.

Fionna curls up under her much dreaded pink comforter and silently cries for her chilling fear of the dark. She was an adventurer who could chop off ten monster's heads in one single swipe of her sword's blade and yet _hates_ the dark with a burning passion.

Finally she can't take it anymore and wanders into Finn's bedroom. He's passed out; snoring adorably she has to admit with one arm and a leg hanging off the side of his bed. His comforter is entangled in his limbs and half of it is dragged on the floor.

She creeps into his room soundlessly clutching her pink blanket around her shoulders and tiptoeing.

Fionna rouses Finn by nudging his leg with her big toe. He starts, sitting up immediately with a cute sleepy wince from his rude awakening. She laughs at his expression, causing his face to contort in pain further from the sharp noise.

"Fionna…?" he asks sleepily, words slurred and heavy with fatigue. "Yeah, it's me Finn, I'm afraid of the dark…could I sleep with you?" he sighs and groans with annoyance. "You're a hero and adventurer who's afraid of the dark…wow…ok you can." He nods and flops back down onto the bed, scooting over to the right to make room for Fionna's thin yet muscular body.

Fionna turns around to shut and lock the bedroom door. She goes back to the bed, wrapping up in her blanket and Finn's and snuggling close to his warm body. "I have to warn you I sleep in only my boxers so…yeah." She laughs at him and rolls over, his arms wrapping around her waist securingly.

Fionna doesn't really question it which is the strange thing, she doesn't push it away either. Finn begins to snore adorably again as he drifts off to sleep. She stirs, not able to go to sleep. She turns around toward Finn and links her wrists around his neck. She slips her hand down to scratch her thigh but accidently brushes against Finn's manhood.

He jolts awake and alert, his crotch standing to attention at her touch. Finn's massive arousal stab into the lower part of Fionna's abdomen. She moans and Finn tries to lift himself up and out of the bed to go fix his… 'Problem'.

But for some reason, Fionna grabs him around his waist, keeping him there. He gently wakes her, warning her of his erection like a gentleman should. Her heavy eyelids flutter open and she smacks her lips, looking up at Finn lustfully.

He swallows nervously and says steadily, "Um, Fionna, I'm uh, I have an erection and I think you should just know that…you might want to leave and go back to your own room now." She shakes her head and scoots even closer to him.

Finn's ten inch aroused manhood prods her hip and she smiles. He's only in his boxers and she is in her bra and panties. She slowly and unconsciously slips off her silk lace panties and bra. Fionna's completely naked. Finn shuts his eyes, refusing to drink her in. "What are you doing?!" he asks, shocked and flabbergasted. "Open your eyes, Finn, I want you to deflower me, make love to me, understand." He gasps and jerks involuntarily at the lust drenched words she just uttered.

"I love you and I know we just met but it feels like I've known you all my entire life…I can't explain it but I know it's true." Finn nods, "I feel the same way…I'll do it…let's do it." He takes off his boxers, groaning as he releases his ten inch cock.

Fionna marvels at the beautiful sight and grips it in hands, rubbing the balls and blond pubic hair, taking the shaft and pumping it a few times before guiding it to her soaking folds.

They both groan in pleasure as Finn grinds against her womanhood. He swings a leg over her and intertwines their fingers, pinning her hands above her head. He hovers over her and slowly inches into her entrance. She winces in pain before Finn comes to a wall and by this point Fionna's crying from the pain though they know it's going to hurt.

Finn pushes forward, breaking her barrier and hymen, causing her to scream and cry out his name in pain and agony. He lets her adjust to his elongated size, staring into her blue orbs and passionately kissing her.

She nods when he can begin to thrust. Finn sets a passionate, rough, and fast pace to their love making. He bangs the bed into the wall with the mere brute force of his thrusts. Fionna is riding wave after wave of intense pleasure, arching into her lover and gripping his butt, pulling him into her further and wrapping her legs around his hips. This impossibly allows him more access, sinking into her clenching walls even further.

Finn lets Fionna come first, her stomach and walls clenching around his twitching manhood and shoving him into release. His ejaculating is so strong it feels almost like another thrust of sperm into her loving womb, their juices mixing deliciously.

"And I never even had to rub your clit you dirty little vixen…I love you." Finn pants into her ear.

"I love you too…nice job honey, I love you so much…" Fionna whispers, gripping his blond hair in her fist and kissing him with passion burning between their sweaty and slick bodies.

**THE END**


End file.
